PS I Hate You
by SomewhereLostInNeverland
Summary: When it comes to soul mates, Elsa Winters and Jack Frost isn't exactly the first thing that pops into mind for the students of Arendelle High. In fact, the constant rivalry between them has heated up to the point where teachers have decided to take action to ease the tension, through a month-long project worth half their grade-The Baby Project. Will this be the final push for them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note : **_**So, I felt like writing something light and fluffy, and in the huge mess of thoughts in my brain I kinda came up with this :) I'm not sure if the idea is overused or not, but I'll try and make it as entertaining as possible. Written for my personal fangirling purposes, I hope you like it~**

* * *

><p><strong>: :Chapter One: :<strong>

_"I love you. I hate you. I like you. I hate you. I love you. I think you're stupid. I think you're a loser. I think you're wonderful. I want to be with you. I don't want to be with you. I would never date you. I hate you. I love you…..I think the madness started the moment we met and you shook my hand. Did you have a disease or something?" _  
><em> ― Shannon L. Alder<em>

* * *

><p>How did we even end up here, I have no idea.<p>

Oh wait, it's probably the fault of that devil's spawn with freakish white hair standing about half a meter away from me.

Mr. Wesselton, our head teacher eyes us with distaste, straightening his posture in his seat and adjusting his horrible bright red neck tie with purple polka-dots. Jack heaves a sigh and runs his had irritably through his hair. "What do you mean by, we're paired up?"

I groan. "He _clearly_ means what you just said, that we're paired up, idiot." Jack shoots me a dirty glance.

Mr. Wesselton slams his palm on the wooden teacher's desk and looks at me. "Miss Winters, hardly three minutes into this office and you've already insulted your friend here, what do you have to say for yourself young lady?" I look away sheepishly but mouth the word 'idiot' at Jack as soon as he looks my way.

Our head teacher sighs and takes a deep breath before continuing. "As I was saying, and I will say this for the last time, the both of you, Elsa Winters and Jason Frost, are-"

"It's _Jack_,"

"Yes, whatever helps you sleep at night. The both of you are to be paired up for this years Baby Project, and I expect the both of you to get along well for a month's time, and forget whatever bad blood you have between you two," He motions to the two of us with his bony fingers, "so you can ace this project, and hopefully not fail half your grade."

My lips part in shock. "It's worth _half_ our grade?"

"He _clearly_ means what you just said, that it's worth half our grade," Jack smirks playfully at me, mouthing the word 'idiot'.

I smooth down my hair, trying to stay calm, when I'm on the verge of panicking. "Is there a problem, Miss Winters?" Mr. Wesselton toys with his ballpoint pen and raises an eyebrow at me. I forcefully give my head a little shake.

_Why, _of course_ there's no problem. I'm stuck with _Jack Frost_ for a month working on some stupid project, and half my grade is at stake. Sure, no problem._

"Well, good. Just a reminder that our beloved school has a good name to keep, and that certainly won't be possible with a bad record of students not being able to get along with each other. Especially the both of you, model students-"

I nearly gagged as he referred to Jack as a model student. I ended up choking on my own spit. Jack raised an eyebrow at me.

"As I was saying, the both of you would set a very bad example to the rest of the population of Arendelle High, and we wouldn't like that, would we now?"

"Nope," Jack and I shook our heads, as it was obligatory, and left the dreadful office with its dull, off white walls.

:: : : ::

We walked in silence for a couple of seconds, as I recollected my thoughts and decided that there was no way out of this mess except dealing with it. After all, a month is only four weeks longs, it can't be that bad. I hope.

Sex-Ed class was first up for the day, with Mr. North, my favourite teacher who hopefully could make this unbearable subject extra-bearable for today. Please, please...

Jack craned his neck over in front of my face, "So, in a dilemma Miss Perfect?"

"No poop, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes.

"Shit, would've been smoother, just to let you know." He gave me a lopsided grin. "And you shouldn't be in a dilemma, I'm like the best partner you could possibly have, smart, sexy, funny-"

"Just stop." I shudder.

He sighed dramatically, placing a hand on his forehead. "I'm in a dilemma now, because I'm stuck with an ice princess for a whole month, doing the most intimate project I can think of." He pauses for a effect. "The Baby Project."

"Should I _clap_ for you?" I rolled my eyes as we turned a corner into the corridor, leading straight to our first class.

"If you want to only, that is." He let out a light chuckle.

:: : : ::

The first thing that caught my eye when I first stepped into our classroom was that attendance today was exceptionally wonderful, and my friends Merida and Rapunzel chose to sit together, while Astrid chose to sit with Hiccup.

And I'm here stuck with Jack, stuck with the worst possible seat in Sex-Ed class, right in front of Mr. North.

I frown at them and they shrug apologetically, as I slid into a plastic chair and took out my notebook.

Mr. North acknowledged our presence and clapped his hands together, beaming. "Good, good, good morning, class!" a pitiful excuse for a reply erupted from the crowd.

"Today, as promised, I will be announcing the pairings for this year's most anticipated Baby Project! Now, all ears as I read the names, and if you're not called, do let me know!" He picked up a writing pad and started listing off the names in no particular order, I was feeling unexpectedly emotionless throughout the whole process.

"Hey!" I turned around to meet Jack as he whispered loudly.

"Spoiler alert! We're going to be in the same team! I'm so psyched!" He exaggeratedly appeared excited and did a little victory dance. I smiled widely. "Me too, idiot. Me too."

"Merida Dunbroch and Flynn Ryder, Elsa Winters and Jack Frost." Rapunzel was hoping to God that she'd be paired with Flynn for the project so she'd have a chance to get closer to her crush, but at the moment I couldn't possibly reserve any pity for her as all attention was directed to Jack and I, the school's best-known rivals paired up for the baby project.

This would certainly make great gossip.

The already noisy class began to get even more heated up until Mr. North slammed his fist on the table. "CLASS! How many times have I told you to remain silent?" After half a minute or so the class began to quiet down. That was when Jack asked me what we should name our baby and I shushed him.

"Now, before you get the baby, I would like to remind you that this is worth half your grade, so be serious about his project. We would be meeting up every Tuesday during Sex-Ed class to discuss your progress and hand in your paperwork, which I will assign to you very soon. The baby must be treated with true love and care, as you would your own baby, and be fed and treated with medication, cleaned and so on. Most importantly, do have fun!" He carried two large boxes on to his desk and started giving out the rubber and plastic nightmares.

Yeah, I'll have fun alright.

When it was our turn, Jack leaped up from his seat to take our respective baby. He carried it back to our shared tables and rested it onto the desk carefully. "I've got a feeling I'm starting to be an amazing father." I rolled my eyes. "I pity your child."

It was wrapped in a pastel yellow blanket that was reasonably soft. After staring at it for a moment, I looked at Jack, perplexed.

"Jack, is it a boy or a girl?" He furrowed his eyebrows deep in thought. "You know what, let's check."

I looked alarmed as he started lifting up the yellow blanket. "Stop it, your...this is sexual harassment!" He looked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes, clearly amused. "Already emotionally attached to this plastic baby you got a few seconds ago. Unbelievable Elsie, unbelievable..."

I felt my cheeks warming up at how ridiculous that sounded. I sighed, "It's Elsa. And what your doing is just plain disgusting."

Jack decided to consider my statement for half a second before removing the whole blanket and checking the baby for any signs of its gender. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Guess what, it doesn't have a penis _or_ a vajay-jay. Let's celebrate." I held back a laugh and smiled lightly instead. Jack played with his pencil, deep in thought. "Let's name it Yellowie. It's unisex, right?"

My mouth was half open in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Any better ideas? Cause I'm waiting." I groan and shook my head. "Yellowie Frost it is!" He scribbled our baby's name onto a form and filled in some other details before handing it back to Mr. North.

"I _can't_ wait to start taking care of this little gem with you." Jack grinned.

"Me too, Frost."

This is going to be one interesting month.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note: <strong>_**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it :) Let me know how you feel about this please~ And maybe push the follow/favourite button ;)**

**Signing out- SomewhereLostInNeverland**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **_**WOW, I honestly didn't expect such positive feedback from you guys, you really made me very happy :) So, a big thank you to all of you out there, you know who you are :) This chapter is dedicated to all of you sexy people~ ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>: :Chapter Two: :<strong>

_" If love is the answer, can you rephrase the question?"_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

><p>I knit my eyebrows together and purse my lips, trying my hardest to stay out of the conversation in an attempt to salvage what little dignity I had left after being paired up with Jack.<p>

"We decided on Romeo, because well, to be honest the baby I got had pretty dreamy eyes." Rapunzel giggled, "Not like I'm _attracted_ to a plastic doll," Merida rolled her eyes. "We haven't really decided on a name, me and Flynn, but just to fill in the form we named her Mary. Short and sweet."  
>She shrugged while sipping from a carton of orange juice, "What about <em>your<em> baby?"

_How do you even know what gender it is?_

Rapunzel grinned and wiggled her eyebrows, "How are you and Jack?"

I shrug, "We're still hanging on, sort of. Still alive." I press my lips into a thin line, "How about you and Flynn now, since your prayers didn't work out?" my attempt to change the subject worked, and I was pretty smug about it.

Rapunzel sighed. "I don't know, we'll leave it to fate." We ate in silence for a while when I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to be smacked in the face by two strawberry blonde braids. And an over enthusiastic sister.

"Elsa! I heard you and Jack got paired up for the baby project, why didn't you tell me?" She took her tray and slid in beside me, I groaned.

"Well, technically, I just got the news myself two hours ago. So, unless you want me to rush over to your class and inform you straight away-"

"I would appreciate that, next time, Elsie," She grinned, "I feel so outdated, I'm your _sister_ for goodness sake and everyone knows about it already but me, it's downright embarrassing!" She playfully shoved me, "and juicy news must be shared, immediately." I nod, annoyed at her but still couldn't help smiling at how persistent she was.

"So, what did you name it?" She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

:: : : ::

After reaching home and having lunch with Anna and Kai, our guardian. And washing the dishes. _And_ completing a large amount of homework together. Anna still couldn't get over the fact that our baby was named after his or her blanket. I massaged my temples for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"It was _he_, who named it. Not me. And I think it's considerably forgivable for a total idiot to name his baby after a hue. End of story."

Anna looked at me, on the verge of bursting into laughter once again, I shook my head. "B-but you didn't pitch in with another name," She was in another fit of giggles, slamming her fists onto our grey study table. "Which technically means you went with it too," She sighed and rubbed her eyes before laughing all over again.

I decided to ignore her and continue on with my homework. Sneaking glances at her sparingly, I couldn't help but giggle along at her antics.

"Where's Yellowie?" She chuckled a bit, "I'm her aunt, I demand to see my niece."

I smile, "It may be a he too, I don't know. And-" I pause suddenly. _Shoot._

_Don't tell me I left the baby at school, did Jack take it? Oh please, please make him smart-alec for just this one time, I really, really need it..._

Anna seemed to notice my inner turmoil and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, El?"

I run a had through my hair, messing my french braid in the process. I look towards Anna.

"I think there's a slight possibility I might have left it at school." I clench my teeth together. Anna seemed to pause to think a while. "What about Jack? Probably he took it...?"

I groan and sigh at the same time, panic washing over me. This was half my grade at stake, I couldn't let this go wrong. I looked at the clock, _8:12 p.m._

I got up from my chair and smoothed down my T-shirt. "I'll go check if he got it, if _not_, well, let's hope he's got it."

:: : : ::

Jack lived next door to my house, and even though (thank God) our windows aren't facing each other, we kind of shared the same balcony, if that made any sense. Anna's room had a balcony facing outward, and beside our balcony was Jack's balcony, so I hopefully could get him to come out.

I walked out to the balcony, it was already dark and the view wasn't all that spectacular from two floors high, so I seldom came here. I leaned as far as I could from my balcony to Jack's and called his name.

Once.

Twice.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! WOULD YOU COME OUT?! Please!" Still no reply. I sighed as the thought of getting his phone number never occured to me even after we were paired up for this project. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

I took a deep breath and calculated the approximate distance from my balcony to his, it wasn't that far, maybe _something_ could go right today after all.

I rested my body on the handrails of my balcony and inched myself across towards his carefully. Just a little bit more now, and I'll be safely across to his balcony and go inside his room to demand to see the dreaded baby. The things I do to ace a project.

I've barely touched his balcony when he stormed out of his room, in matching pyjamas and rubbing his eyes in annoyance. "What do you wa-"

I shrieked as I accidentally lost grip on the handrails.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End Note: <em>Hello there! And yes, I'm evil. Cliffhangers are my best friend so I apologize for that xD Love me please~ **

**I've said it before and I'll say it again, THANK YOU to all of you awesome people who are willing to read my story :) And if you're new here please click that beautiful follow/favourite button and leave a review, I like those a lot :)**

** Signing out- ****SomewhereLostInNeverland**


End file.
